Siete minutos
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: "Siete minutos en el cielo" pueden liberar las tensiones de cualquiera, en especial de la clase 1-A del Departamento de Héroes. KatsuDeku. ShouToko. MomoJirou.
1. Siete minutos

**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Esto es mero entretenimiento._

 _Bien, es algo súper bobo que se me ocurrió tras ver cierta película y tras investigar sobre juegos de adolescentes(?) dí con el nombre ¡ja, ja!_

 _Si todo sale bien cada pareja tendrá su "capítulo"._

 ** _KatsuDeku. ShouToko. MomoJirou._**

* * *

 **Siete minutos**

Sabía que las cosas habían estado muy tensas entre ellos, se percibía con facilidad en el ambiente turbio y sofocante que invadía cada rincón del edificio de los dormitorios, y aunque en estos momentos estaban enfocados en su entrenamiento suponía que relajarse por al menos una noche no les haría daño.

Así que allí estaban, en la sala únicamente con las lámparas de las mesas esquineras encendidas, formando un círculo alrededor de la mesa para café central, nerviosos y expectantes de los próximos papelitos en ser sacados del recipiente de cristal.

Le sorprendió que la mayoría hubiera accedido a participar en el juego y aunque los números entre mujeres y hombres eran dispares continuaron el juego, después de todo no tienen por qué ser escogidos por género y lo que se hace dentro del armario no es algo en específico así que qué importaba si salían los nombres de dos chicos, como el primer par en tener sus siete minutos en el cielo, Shouji y Tokoyami.

Quisieron hacer las cosas más interesantes, el primero en ser nombrado deberá entrar inmediatamente al armario, en este caso el cuarto de limpieza, y desconocerá a su pareja en el cielo hasta que le vea entrar. Tokoyami fue el primero, y cuando nombraron a Shouji éste se levantó sin pensarlo mucho y entró junto al chico cuervo sin vacilar. Se quedaron en silencio, ellos no tenían una mala relación pero tenían curiosidad por saber qué es lo que harían, brincaron en sus sitios cuando escucharon algo caer contra el suelo casi al segundo de cerrarse la puerta y prefirieron ponerse a jugar cartas en lo que pasaban los siete minutos.

No había reglas en sí, se puede hacer todo lo que quieran siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo.

Al verlos salir no lograron entender lo que pudo pasar, el más alto lucía impasible como siempre pero Tokoyami estaba un tanto inquieto y nervioso. Shouji les dijo que simplemente hablaron y el chico emplumado se encogió en su lugar. Tal vez debieron dejar una cámara allí adentro.

Jirou fue la siguiente en ser nombrada e inesperadamente Yaoyorozu fue su pareja. Algunos chicos murmuraron cosas, que no era justo o que era absurdo, porque entonces las posibilidades de entrar al cuarto con una de las chicas habían disminuido. Salieron bastante calmadas y una vez se sentaron se dirigieron miradas cómplices que sólo ellas entendían.

Como ella había sido la que propuso la actividad todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sacara los papeles del contenedor donde los depositaron. Miró el bulto de papeles dentro del recipiente y después vio a cada uno de sus compañeros, era la tercera ronda, cuatro ya habían salido del juego y dos fueron mujeres, ¿quiénes podrían ser los siguientes?

Ella ya lo sabía, se había cerciorado de tocar dos papeles en específico. Cerró los ojos mientras se disculpaba con el muchacho de cabello verde y procedió a activar su individualidad para sacar el primer papel, obviamente de la manera más discreta. El papel flotó un poco entre el resto, un ínfimo movimiento para que lo identificara y lo tomara con sus dedos. Empezó a desdoblarlo y vio el nombre escrito.

Tragó saliva, no estaba segura de continuar con esto. -...Bakugou. -Dijo al fin.

El de individualidad explosiva estaba jugando completamente obligado y con un gesto de querer matar a alguien; Kirishima le había insistido en que se quedara y contra todo pronóstico el de cabello cenizo se quedó. Cuando lo mencionó todos se quedaron de piedra pero no tardaron mucho en hacerle bulla para que se levantara y fuera hacia el cuarto, bufó y gruñó pero aun así se metió en el cuarto.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y volvió a disculparse con Izuku en su mente mientras activaba de nuevo su habilidad.

No era desconocido para los de la clase 1-A que Midoriya y Bakugou venían de la misma escuela secundaria y tenían conocimiento de que eran conocidos o amigos, aunque la actitud del rubio decía todo lo contrario. Sin embargo ella sabía que había cosas entre ellos que nunca habían resuelto, y que probablemente nunca resolverían, porque últimamente se miraban con frecuencia a las espaldas del otro; Bakugou era demasiado terco y Midoriya no era muy asertivo frente al primero.

Agarró el segundo papel y tras desdoblarlo leyó el nombre. -...Deku.

El rostro del chico de pecas palideció y todos voltearon a verlo. Nadie dijo nada durante un rato y comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos mientras susurraban cosas sobre la posibilidad de que Katsuki lo matara allí dentro. Tal vez realmente era mala idea.

Kirishima, que estaba sentado a un lado de él, puso su mano sobre su hombro, dándole ánimos mientras le decía algo que sólo Izuku debió escuchar. Hizo un ademán al pasar saliva y apretando los labios se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de limpieza. Todos le siguieron con la mirada y dejaron de respirar cuando tocó el picaporte. Entró rápidamente y se quedaron atentos.

No escucharon nada.

Pasó un minuto, nada.

Dos minutos, nada.

Tres minutos, nada.

Cuatro, absolutamente nada.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo adentro? ¿Acaso Bakugou había aprendido una técnica silenciosa de asesinato?

Cinco minutos, aún nada.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿estaría bien?

Seis minutos, no, nada.

Miró el reloj alterada, faltaban treinta segundos. No era como si fuera fácil escuchar lo que sucede adentro, en especial si se habla en murmullos o a un nivel decente, pero dudaban que las cosas fueran a ser calladas con alguien como el cenizo adentro.

En verdad debió poner una cámara, aunque estuviera en contra de las reglas.

6:57, 6:58, 6:59, 7...

El estruendo de una explosión les sobresaltó. El pomo de la puerta salió disparado contra la pared junto a algunos pedazos de madera y unas cuantas astillas.

El causante de la explosión salió primero y hecho una furia se alejó con rumbo hacia las escaleras. Después salió Izuku, un tanto agitado y una parte del cabello entre despeinada y chamuscada. Se rió nerviosamente al voltear a ver a sus compañeros y les pidió disculpas antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Uraraka le vio detenidamente y se sonrojó un poco al notar una dentada en el cuello del peliverde.

Suspiró aliviada cuando el chico subió por las escaleras, aparentemente las cosas se habían resuelto entre ellos -o quizá ni siquiera había cosas por arreglar-, y un poco decepcionada volteó a ver el cuarto de limpieza, ya no tenían lugar para seguir jugando.


	2. Side A

_Por alguna razón los pienso como una de las parejas más puras, a pesar de las posibilidades impúdicas que en realidad tienen. Eventualmente haré algo erótico entre ellos, espero..._

 ** _ShouToko. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 **Siete minutos**

 _Side A_

No sabía si era algo malo o bueno el ser el primero, pero tenía más posibilidades de terminar con cualquiera dentro del armario, podría ser una chica o podría ser un compañero. Se levantó sin pensar mucho en lo que significaba todo esto y entró en el cuarto de limpieza.

Era más grande de lo que pensó, aunque teniendo en cuenta el número de habitaciones era lógico. Había toallas, sábanas, cobijas, líquidos limpiadores, trapos, escobas, en fin, todos los accesorios y productos necesarios para mantener en buen estado la limpieza del edificio. Estaría en una absoluta oscuridad de no ser por la ventana tragaluz que había en el fondo en la parte más alta.

Esperaba que Dark Shadow no se pusiera ansioso.

Le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta cuando escuchó el girar del pomo metálico de la puerta. ¿Quién sería?

Tal vez fue mala idea acceder al juego.

Sin esperarlo su individualidad se alteró y tan pronto su compañero cerró la puerta la sombra golpeó una de las repisas y una cubeta cayó, haciendo un estruendoso eco metálico.

Con la calma que le caracterizaba Shouji le preguntó si estaba bien, le respondió que no pasaba nada pero su voz tembló un poco.

Últimamente Dark Shadow estaba demasiado inquieto, incluso durante el día -cuando usualmente estaba más manso-; al principio le costó comprender a la sombra, parecía esconderse bajo su piel a su propia voluntad y le sentía removerse como si evitara algo o alguien. Después comenzó a percibir un sentimiento de arrepentimiento emanar de éste y no tardó en darse cuenta de que el sentimiento se agravaba cuando estaba cerca del de cabello platino. Había pasado un tiempo desde aquel incidente en el campamento de entrenamiento y de no haber sido por Dark Shadow no se habría percatado de que aún sentía culpa por aquello, después de todo la sombra amplificaba sus sentimientos.

Se quedó mirando el suelo durante un rato hasta que el más alto le llamó la atención.

-¿Te parece si sólo hablamos?

Alzó la vista y miró los ojos oscuros de su compañero. -Sí.

Pero ninguno dijo algo. Pasaron al menos un minuto en silencio hasta que el más bajo decidió hablar.

-Perdón por lo de aquél día. -No le estaba mirando, no podía.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que no fue nada. -Buscó con la mirada los ojos del menor.

No comprendía por qué insistía en pedirle disculpas, no había sido una pérdida permanente. Por el borde de sus ojos percibió algo moverse y bajó la vista para encontrarse con la peculiaridad de Tokoyami, lucía como un perro temeroso y vacilante de acercarse a él. Sabía que la sombra tenía una fuerte conexión con los sentimientos de su portador y hasta que intentó alcanzarle entendió que la culpa no le dejaba en paz.

-Tokoyami, -le nombró sin dejar de ver a Dark Shadow, -no necesitas sentirte así. -Intentó de nuevo alcanzar a la sombra -Fueron circunstancias desafortunadas, no fue tu culpa, todo está en el pasado.

Poco a poco regresó su mirada rojiza al más alto y la sombra se quedó quieta.

-Estoy aquí, tú estás aquí. ¿No es eso lo que debería importar? -Posó su mano sobre la frente del ente aviar y miró al muchacho.

De alguna manera las palabras del mayor le calmaron, le liberaron de toda la culpa y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Siguió acariciando a Dark Shadow, el cual al parecer disfrutaba del contacto, y mientras lo hacía miró atentamente al joven, quien desvió la mirada y se removía en su sitio, extrañamente inquieto, y él mismo se puso ansioso.

Era... extraño, sin duda, no solía tener impulsos ni grandes anhelos sin embargo algo le pasaba alrededor del muchacho emplumado, desde un principio lo había notado pero después del incidente comenzó a causarle problemas, porque soñaba con tocar al joven héroe en más de una forma y no precisamente como amigos. No quería traicionar la confianza que el de orbes rojos había puesto en él ni mucho menos la amistad que había empezado entre ellos.

Sin embargo no sabía lo que debería hacer, si era sincero era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a sentimientos como esos.

Pensó en alcanzar su mano pero la sombra del cuervo se le adelantó.

Las acciones del ente tomaron desprevenidos a ambos héroes, su etérea forma los rodeaba como una soga, apretándolos ligeramente, arrejuntándolos y desapareciendo todo espacio entre ellos. El nerviosismo y la indecisión de Fumikage influyeron en Dark Shadow y eliminó cualquier concepto de espacio personal que pudo tener. La sombra se veía bastante contenta y miraba con interés al chico más alto.

Tal vez Dark Shadow le había facilitado las cosas.

No quería malinterpretar el comportamiento de su singularidad pero quiso ofuscar más al menor. -Tokoyami, me gustas, más de lo que pudiera mostrarte.

La presión de la sombra se aflojó y el más bajo alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

-...Shouji... -Sus ojos anhelantes le cautivaron.

No podía darle besar al joven de manera convencional y en ese momento sólo pudo pensar en un contacto equivalente. Flexionó sus rodillas y se agachó para juntar su frente con la ajena, sintió el calor corporal del otro y un pequeño movimiento de su parte como si buscara más del contacto.

Se separó lentamente de él y una idea cruzó su mente, con una de sus extremidades le dio un beso en la mejilla y le hizo sonrojar.

El tiempo se acabó y salieron del cuarto de limpieza. Todos sus compañeros miraban con curiosidad al chico emplumado y les dijo que simplemente habían hablado, algo que básicamente no era mentira y al mismo tiempo lo era.


	3. Side B

_Creo que no ha sido buena idea meter esta pareja. No me malentiendan, me fascinan estas chicas, pero nunca estuvo en mis planes el escribir algo de ellas. Así que me disculpo si está algo "flojo", además de que... creo que nunca experimenté con shojo-ai/yuri._

 ** _MomoJirou. Relación establecida._**

* * *

 **Siete minutos**

 _Side B_

No estaba segura de que era buena idea ser parte del juego, no tenía interés particular por terminar dentro del armario con alguno de sus compañeros y siempre podía tocarle la mala suerte de quedar con alguien que no soportara, sin embargo aceptó jugar porque ya era viernes y Uraraka tenía razón con respecto al ambiente que se respiraba en los dormitorios.

Cuando todos se juntaron alrededor de la mesa de centro de la sala pensó que las cosas serían muy disparejas, eran más hombres que mujeres, pero cuando la castaña les dijo que la selección no sería por género se calmó por alguna razón.

Los primeros en tener siete minutos en el cielo fueron Shouji y Tokoyami, una pareja bastante peculiar. En un principio no parecían ser muy cercanos pero después del incidente del campamento de entrenamiento se la pasaban juntos ocasionalmente hasta ser algo bastante normal. Perdieron el tiempo jugando cartas mientras se terminaban los siete minutos, cuando los vieron salir y sentarse en sus lugares el comportamiento del más bajo era inusual y aunque Shouji dijo que sólo hablaron nadie se creía eso.

Recordó que Tsuyu le comentó que ellos parecían ocultar algo, en su momento no entendió su comentario pero ahora estaba segura de que la chica era más perspicaz de lo que hubiera pensado.

Estaba expectante al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, mirando las manos de la castaña acercarse vacilantes a los papeles dentro del recipiente de cristal, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y sabía que estaba igual o más nerviosa que todos en la sala. Los dedos de Uraraka agarraron uno de los papeles y lo desdoblaron, el sonido del papel invadió sus canales auditivos y resonó hasta su cuello donde se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la castaña.

-Jirou. -Fue la segunda vez que le llamó, al parecer se quedó ensimismada.

Le costó reaccionar, se levantó con rapidez y entró en el cuarto. Una vez dentro examinó el lugar, encontrándose con una cubeta tirada y supuso que debía ser lo que escucharon cuando los otros dos ocuparon el cuarto. Viéndolo bien ¿no era algo incómodo? Estar en el mismo sitio en que estuvieron varias personas, quién sabe qué clase de cosas se pondrían a hacer en ese espacio, se estremeció ante la idea y agradeció haber sido de las primeras en entrar.

El sonido metálico del pomo girar le provocó nervios, ¿con quién compartiría siete minutos de esa noche?

Vio una coleta de caballo color negra y unos ojos del mismo tono. Ver a Yaoyorozu entrar junto a ella debió relajarla pero pasó todo lo contrario.

La más alta le sonrió -Me alegra ser tu pareja en este juego. -Miró con interés lo que había dentro del cuarto. -¿Sucede algo? -Le preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada oscura a su persona.

-...No, no es nada. -Inconscientemente arrastró la primera letra, había pasado tiempo desde que estuvieron a solas.

La azabache se sentó en el piso y le hizo señas con la mano para que se sentara a su lado, obedientemente lo hizo y Momo recargó su cabeza en la suya.

Era un poco extraño pensar en que estaban saliendo, no habían tenido tiempo de estar juntas, con los entrenamientos el día se pasaba demasiado rápido y para la noche todos terminaban exhaustos. Si el día tuviera más de veinticuatro horas podría gastar parte de su tiempo con la más alta.

-¿En qué piensas?

Dejó de sentir el peso ajeno y la chica se inclinó hacia el frente. -Sólo en que no hemos estado así desde hace un tiempo...

Sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa cálida que le encantaba y se acercó a ella para besarla.

-¿Crees que alguien sepa de nosotras? -Le preguntó a la pelinegra.

-Probablemente Tsuyu sospeche algo. -Le respondió mientras volvía a recargarse sobre su cabeza. -¿Te preocupa?

¿Qué alguien se entere? No realmente, en ocasiones imaginaba las reacciones de sus compañeros y aunque le asustaba que posiblemente les miraran con desprecio no era más que su inseguridad hablando, había aprendido a confiar en ellos y sabía que aceptarían de buena manera la relación que ellas tenían. Además si permitían a los demás enterarse entonces Mineta dejaría de aprovecharse de cada situación para estar con Momo.

-No, supongo que haría las cosas más sencillas. -Le respondió.

-Sí, supongo.

Sin embargo quizá no era el tiempo ni el lugar indicado para decirles. Dejaría que el tiempo pasara y que las cosas se dieran solas, no había necesidad de forzar nada y menos a ella. Agarró una de sus manos y la apretó con candidez, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato y en la calma del cuarto se movió para quedar frente a ella y volver a besarla, sentir sus suaves labios y liberar un poco de la ansiedad que tenía, el latido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos con velocidad y fuerza, así como percibía el latido de su compañera, apresurado. Las manos de la pelinegra le tomaron de la cintura y se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas, quedando hincada. Miró desde arriba a su compañera y tras tomar su rostro entre sus manos le besó otra vez. La alarma que Uraraka había puesto sonó desde afuera del cuarto y les sobresaltó el repentino sonido.

Se rieron y se dispusieron a salir del cuarto. Cada una se sentó en el lugar que ocuparon al principio y de lejos se miraron y se sonrieron cómplices ante las miradas curiosas del resto del grupo.


	4. Side C

_Supongo que esto es lo que tenía más planeado -y lo que más deseaba escribir-, después de todo me dedico más a fanfics de ellos.  
_

 _Aún falta una parte_ _ _and you know what I mean_ cofcofsexosalvajecofcof JAJA, no, salvaje no pero lo otro sí._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación establecida._**

* * *

 **Siete Minutos**

 _Side C_

Cuando entró a los dormitorios la mayoría de sus compañeros ocupaban la sala y Uraraka se había acercado a él para invitarlo a jugar "Siete minutos en el cielo", -la chica prácticamente le suplicó-; aún no estaba seguro de por qué aceptó ser parte del juego, en estos momentos no estaba particularmente interesado en gastar su tiempo en algo como eso pero supuso que una distracción sería buena.

Tomó asiento entre Kirishima y Kaminari y se dispuso a anotar su nombre en uno de los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa de centro. Al poco tiempo se escuchó la puerta principal abrir y la castaña se apresuró en llamar la atención del recién llegado. Por curiosidad volteó a ver quién era y se sintió mal por ella, era obvio que recibiría un rotundo no por respuesta, Kacchan no jugaría algo como esto ni muerto.

La respuesta arisca y grosera del chico explosivo no se hizo esperar, y resonó en toda la planta baja, sin embargo Kirishima le insistió para que se quedara a jugar. No alcanzó a escuchar qué pudo haberle dicho, por un instante el rubio se inclinó a un lado como si se asomara a ver quién estaba en la sala y tras unos minutos se acercó con ellos. A veces el pelirrojo le sorprendía y a veces estaba celoso de él.

El juego empezó con Tokoyami y Shouji, sabía que eran más cercanos después de _aquél_ incidente, tal vez más de lo usual y aunque no quería hacerse ideas no podía evitarlo cuando las miradas que se dedicaban eran diferentes. Trató de concentrarse en el juego de cartas que iniciaron mientras pasaban los siete minutos, sin embargo sus ojos se dirigían a su compañero de cabello cenizo cada vez que podía y terminó perdiendo.

Las siguientes dos personas en entrar al cuarto fueron Jirou y Yaoyorozu, el resto de los chicos expresaron sus quejas por más inútil que fuera. Volvió a distraerse de lo que sea que estuvieran jugando, miraba de reojo al de orbes carmines sin importar que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Las cosas habían estado un tanto tensas entre ellos, no era como antes durante el primer período escolar de la Academia, la actitud de Katsuki seguía siendo brusca para con él y por eso ninguno de sus compañeros había preguntado si algo pasaba, era bastante normal para ellos porque sabían que así era su relación, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban saliendo… o algo así.

Precisamente eso quería saber.

Había querido hablar con él sobre qué se suponía que ellos eran, qué era lo que tenían, qué había entre ellos pero cuando intentaba acercarse el otro le rechazaba inmediatamente. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que las chicas ya habían salido y ahora Uraraka traía un nuevo papel en sus dedos.

-...Bakugou. -Escuchó la femenina voz decir.

Todo se quedó en silencio, podía imaginarse lo que estaban pensando: ¿quién será la persona desafortunada en compartir siete minutos con él? Era obvio que en cuanto escucharon su nombre pensaban en las posibilidades de ser asesinados por la ira del rubio. Sin embargo la falta de reacción por su parte animó a los demás a hacerle bulla y enardecerlo más.

Los pasos del chico explosivo retumbaron contra el suelo y en esas vibraciones se sentía la ira que contenía en ese momento.

Les vio nerviosos cuando la castaña volvió a meter la mano en el recipiente para descubrir quién sería la pareja del rubio durante siete minutos.

-...Deku.

Había querido hablar con él pero no estaba seguro de que hacerlo en un lugar tan pequeño fuera buena idea.

Sintió la mirada de todos sobre su persona y quiso que la tierra lo tragara. A sus oídos llegaron los comentarios de sus compañeros diciendo que posiblemente el chico le matara ahí dentro, algo que parecía querer hacer desde que ingresaron.

Una presión en su hombro atrajo su atención, era Kirishima, dándole ánimos.

-Está aquí por ti. -Le sonrió con confianza, ¿él sabía?

Pasó saliva bruscamente y se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto donde Kacchan estaba. Había posibilidades de que el rubio hubiera accedido a jugar para tratar algo con él o bien para matarlo, pero suponía que si el pelirrojo se lo decía era porque ya se había enterado de la relación que llevaban. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y tras girarlo entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Adentro Bakugou le miraba desde la pared del fondo, recargado en ésta con los brazos cruzados.

-Eres tú. -Dijo simplemente y chasqueó la lengua.

¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? Sacudió la cabeza y se recordó que debería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Le preguntó recargado en la puerta. El otro no le contestó.

Cuando decía que tenían una relación o algo similar lo decía así porque era más física que sentimental.

Aún no entendía cómo se dieron las cosas ni cómo es que terminaron teniendo contactos tan íntimos, lo cierto era que nunca se hablaban durante esos momentos, no pensaban en nada más que en las sensaciones o al menos así fue al principio para él. Nunca se había dedicado a pensar en lo que significaba, pero mientras más sucedía más se preguntaba ¿qué eran ellos?

La primera vez fue Kacchan quien empezó, se había quedado hasta tarde entrenando y de regreso al dormitorio se encontró con él. Podría decirse que simplemente pasó. El más alto le acorraló contra la pared, su aliento caliente chocó con el suyo y sin esperarlo le besó. Un roce apresurado y hambriento, viscoso y sofocante; su lengua se paseó dentro de su boca y la saliva de ambos se mezcló, y ese contacto derivó en algo que nunca creyó que haría con él.

Desde esa primera vez el rubio no volvió a besarlo y aunque al principio no le tomó importancia de repente comenzó a ponerse ansioso por más de ese contacto.

-¿Por qué no... me has vuelto a besar? -Trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo.

¿Qué clase de rostro estaría haciendo? Tenía mucha curiosidad pero su miedo era más grande así que mantuvo la cabeza baja. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse y por un momento regresó a sus días de secundaria. El corazón le estaba ahogando, el silencio de su compañero le asfixiaba, ¿qué estaría pensando? Estuvo a unos centímetros de él más pronto de lo que esperó.

El brazo derecho del más alto se recargó contra la puerta al costado izquierdo de su cabeza y sintió su respiración sobre su rostro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías? -Le susurró, su voz ronca le estremeció. -¿...Que te besara?

Los labios le cosquillearon por su aliento. -No, no es... -Y le interrumpió.

Los labios del mayor se movieron con vehemencia sobre los suyos, un tacto cálido que le quemaba un poco. Jadeó cuando acercó sus cuerpos y le sintió intruso en su cavidad bucal; rozó su paladar, sus encías y su lengua, la untuosa caricia le estimuló y en un acto reflejo sus caderas se restregaron contra las ajenas. Mordió su labio inferior y lo chupó entre los suyos, gimió entonces y el cenizo volvió a capturar sus labios.

Sus gemidos eran apenas susurros, Kacchan le abrumaba con besos lúbricos que difícilmente le dejaban respirar, era casi como la primera vez, sólo que ahora era más ávido, parecía insaciable. Llevó la punta de su lengua fuera de su boca y aprovechó para tomarla entre sus dientes, le masajeó con los incisivos y le vio sonreír en su satisfacción.

Cuando le soltó quiso decirle que se detuviera pero el otro no le permitió decir nada. Le besó desordenadamente, agobiándolo. Empezó a acalorarse, el más alto le agarró por el rostro y le empujó con más fuerza contra la puerta; se aferró a sus brazos y con torpeza correspondió sus besos.

Había algo extraño en los besos que le daba, le sentía más anhelante y demandante. _Algo estaba mal_.

Repentinamente rompió el beso y recargó su frente en la suya, resopló contra su rostro y le miró intensamente, sus ojos rubíes brillaron con un sentimiento que no sabía identificar. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba pero su respiración aún no se regulaba.

Abruptamente el gesto del otro cambió y le agarró del cabello haciéndole mover la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dejando expuesto el costado derecho de su cuello y sin previo aviso le mordió. Se cubrió la boca con la mano para mermar el quejido y deseó que no dejara alguna marca.

El dolor disminuyó y al no percibir los dientes ajenos sobre su piel sobó la zona herida. Definitivamente había algo extraño con él.

Volteó a verlo y Bakugou le aprisionó de nueva cuenta, sus brazos a los costados sobre la puerta y una de sus piernas entre las propias. Tragó saliva sonoramente mientras se presionaba contra la puerta, queriendo alejarse, y cerró los ojos sin saber qué esperar.

Escuchó el estruendo de una explosión junto a un golpe metálico y el cuarto se llenó de humo. Tosió varias veces y para cuando pudo ver entre el humo Katsuki ya iba rumbo a las escaleras.

Salió del cuarto y vio a sus compañeros confundidos e incrédulos, les pidió disculpas y se fue hacia las escaleras esperando alcanzar al rubio, después de todo no respondió su pregunta.


	5. Side D

_Empecé esto hace como diez días... pero finalmente lo he terminado. Regresar a la escuela es un asco y sólo espero tener mejor administración de mis prioridades esta semestre. Como sea, aquí está la parte final de esto, es más largo de lo que hubiera esperado y aunque por la extensión podría partirlo en dos capítulos siento que el ritmo se arruinaría._

 _Seré sincera, esto fue sólo un pretexto para ver a Katsuki debajo. Jo, jo, jo._

 ** _DekuKatsu. Relación establecida. Lemmon._**

* * *

 **Siete Minutos**

 _Side D_

 _Extra_

Debía haber algo mal con él para aceptar jugar a esa ridiculez y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo parte de la razón era su antes mejor amigo de la infancia. Lo peor era que Kirishima sabía y fue capaz de persuadirlo para quedarse a participar.

Todo el tiempo que pasó sentado escuchando la voz de la chica gravitatoria sintió la mirada esmeralda de Deku enfocarse en su persona, una y otra vez, una y otra vez... ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Si no fuera porque todos estaban bastante atentos al juego se habrían dado cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ellos y ya tenía suficiente con Kirishima.

Al escuchar su nombre algo le dio mala espina pero se guardó los comentarios y simplemente entró al cuarto de limpieza, cuando vio al peliverde entrar sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Esperó a que hablara, sin duda tenía algo qué decir si estuvo tan inquieto hacía unos minutos pero lo que le reclamó no fue lo que esperaba, sabía que era un reclamo porque lo vio en sus ojos, _esos que tanto detestaba_.

Dejó que sus impulsos le dominaran y besó a Izuku. El contacto fue más desesperado y desordenado de lo que hubiera querido mas no podía evitarlo, había deseado volver a besarle desde aquella primera ocasión.

Le enojaba tanto, y como siempre Deku la pagaba.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no poder ser honesto, por ser un cobarde y en su impotencia mordió su cuello para dejar una marca, una dentada que fuera prueba de lo que sea que ellos tenían.

Se apresuró en salir cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, poco le importó destruir la puerta y mucho menos le preocupó que estuvieran ahí el resto de sus compañeros. Necesitaba alejarse de él o soltaría todo lo que había resguardado hasta ahora.

Esperaba que el menor no le siguiera sin embargo era estúpido pensar que eso era cierto, había tomado las escaleras en lugar del elevador y es demasiado obvio lo que en realidad quería.

-¡Kacchan, espera! -Escuchó a su espalda pero no le hizo caso y apresuró un poco el paso, -¡Kacchan! -pretendía ignorarlo mas no pudo porque le sujetó por la muñeca y le llevó contra la pared, justo en el último escalón.

Sintió las ganas de sonreír, admirado por el atrevimiento del más bajo pero las suprimió y le miró ceñudo esperando a que hablara.

Su respiración era acelerada y en cuanto la reguló tragó saliva antes de comenzar -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Desvió la mirada, no tenía intención alguna de responderle, sin embargo no es porque no sepa la respuesta, es simplemente porque no quiere. Es demasiado vergonzoso y lo que menos quería era tener que decirlo. Pero no podía quedarse callado para siempre, Izuku es más tolerante y paciente que él, en algún momento alguien subiría por las escaleras y los vería, y el lidiar con sus cuestiones no le era nada atractivo.

Al instante en que pensó eso escuchó las voces de sus compañeros acercarse y en un acto de pánico se liberó del agarre del más bajo para emprender una huida a su habitación pero Midoriya le sorprendió de nuevo y le arrastró a su propia habitación.

Fue un movimiento tan precipitado que tan pronto le vio cerrar la puerta detrás de sí se encontró con la espalda sobre la cama del menor y éste encima suyo.

Se escuchaba de fondo el ruido de sus compañeros, parloteos que poco le importaron, y retuvo la respiración al escucharlos más cerca y supo que Izuku hizo lo mismo cuando percibió el agarre en sus muñecas tensarse. Era como si el más pequeño sonido que hicieran alertaría al resto de futuros héroes, sabía que era absurdo pero no pudo hacer más que esperar a que se alejaran.

Cuando el eco de sus pasos y sus voces se desvaneció volvió a respirar. El aliento del peliverde chocó contra su cara y de alguna manera pareció hipnotizarle. El rumor de su respiración era todo lo que escuchaba mientras estaba absorto en su mirada de jade.

Es increíble lo que el tiempo hace.

Obviamente ya no es el nerd que molestaba en los días de secundaria media, aún quedaban remanentes que le daban su peculiar esencia pero no es el mismo chico que apretaba los labios y se tragaba sus palabras; ahora no dudaba en hacerle frente y llevarlo contra la cama justo como hacía en ese momento.

Y le gustaba eso, le gustaba mucho.

-Kacchan, -que aún le dejara llamarle por ese apodo infantil era prueba de ello -no me has respondido.

Pero a veces - _sólo a veces_ \- le enfadaba.

-¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué ahora? -Su voz tembló, casi se quebró.

Sus palabras se quedaron en la base de su garganta sofocándole, asfixiándole, pidiéndole que le dijera la verdad mas no sería tan sencillo.

No había palabras bonitas entre ellos ni mucho menos gestos de afecto como cualquier pareja porque así no era él. Probablemente si los papeles se invirtieran Deku no tendría problemas en decirle aquellas palabras, pero era él quien estaba en esa posición y aunque le arañaban la garganta no era capaz de dejarlas salir.

Se mordió la lengua hasta cortarse con los dientes, se liberó del agarre del otro y con el sabor metálico de la sangre le atrajo para besarlo por enésima vez esa noche.

Exploró su cavidad con vehemencia y se aseguró de dejar el gusto ferroso sobre la lengua ajena, jamás podría declarársele pero suponía que acciones como esas le darían una pista al muchacho de pecas. Le sonrió con sorna una vez terminó el contacto y las mejillas del peliverde se colorearon de rojo.

Tocó su labio inferior con el pulgar y esta vez fue el otro quien comenzó el beso. Era un contacto premioso, apretaba sus labios entre los suyos con una calma y dulzura que le embriagaba y le dormía las piernas. Trató de levantarse y cambiar las posiciones pero el tacto de Izuku le hacía imposible moverse, era muy extraño y hasta cierto punto le molestaba que con un solo beso el otro lo tuviera a su completa merced.

Por un instante Deku dejó de besarle pero la distancia entre sus rostros permaneció casi nula, le miró intensamente y supo que le estaba pidiendo permiso. Quiso reírse, ¿a estas alturas le pedía permiso? Por favor, lo habían hecho demasiadas veces, pero recordó que así era el menor y que así había aceptado estar con él.

-Hazlo. -Le dijo con voz ronca y recibió un quedo "sí" por respuesta.

Sintió los dedos del más bajo meterse debajo de su playera, rozando apenas la piel de su abdomen y su espalda baja se erizó. Suspiró contra el rostro ajeno y miró los orbes de su compañero y por más extraño que fuera juró que eran de un verde intenso, eléctrico. Le besó otra vez, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y la mano del menor subió por su torso, reptando en un ritmo que le desesperaba.

Le tocaba con lentitud, con cuidado; era diferente a todas esas veces, usualmente se dejaban llevar por sus ansias y sus encuentros terminaban siendo más cortos de lo que hubiera querido.

Hizo un camino de besos desde la comisura de sus labios, pasando por el costado derecho de su rostro, la base de su oreja hasta llegar a sus clavículas, suspiró de manera entrecortada tras cada caricia y sintió sus piernas hormiguear de nuevo. Las manos de Izuku alzaron su playera y descubrieron su abdomen hasta el pecho; él mismo se percató del ritmo de su respiración, su caja torácica se movía con relativa velocidad y gimió áspero cuando los labios ajenos besaron su esternón, bajó por la línea central de su pecho y perfiló con besos más cortos uno de sus pectorales hasta llegar a su pezón. El jadeo se atoró en su garganta y las sensaciones viajaron desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna, apretó con fuerza las cobijas entre sus dedos y disfrutó de los roces que Deku le ofrecía.

Sus dientes jugaron con su tetilla junto a su lengua y al mismo tiempo una de sus manos se encargó de estimular su otro pezón, aunque por un corto instante. Bajó por su costado dibujando las líneas de sus músculos y se removió con impaciencia buscando que se apresurara pero el otro hizo caso omiso.

Jugueteó con la pretina de su pantalón y metió la mano debajo para después tomar el elástico de su ropa interior y perfilarlo con los dedos.

-¿... A qué... estás jugando? -Le dijo entre jadeos, Inesperadamente el otro soltó su pezón y gimió un poco agudo. Sintió sus mejillas arder, avergonzado del sonido que había hecho. -...Sólo hazlo. -Le ordenó.

-No sería diferente entonces. -Respondió y desvió su mirada.

Y le sorprendió otra vez. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su rostro para cubrirlo, la vergüenza es demasiada y seguramente sería notorio en su cara; no quería que el otro le viera. -...Haz lo que quieras. -Habló entre dientes, su voz vacilaba.

No supo qué cara puso su compañero pero sin importar la curiosidad que le causara no quitó sus brazos, hasta que el otro le obligó. Se negó verbalmente y se resistió a descubrir su rostro, Midoriya intentó mover sus brazos por la fuerza y fue incapaz de hacerlo, durante un rato.

-Kacchan, déjame verte, por favor. -Susurró contra sus antebrazos en un tono que jamás había escuchado en él.

La reacción de Izuku tras ver su rostro le dijo que definitivamente sus sentimientos estaban escritos en su cara y volvió a estar a su merced.

Marcó un camino de besos desde sus labios, odiaba su ritmo lento pero cómo le fascinaban las sensaciones que le provocaba. Gimió ronco cuando pasó por su abdomen, bajó su pantalón hasta la mitad de sus muslos y le besó el vientre, muy cerca del borde de su ropa interior. Con extremo cuidado el menor tomó el elástico y lo bajó con ridícula lentitud que no hizo más que torturarle. Ahogó jadeos en su garganta porque el elástico estimulaba su despierto miembro y se arqueó súbitamente cuando la humedad de su boca rodeó su erección.

Le estaba volviendo loco. La lengua ajena se pasaba por toda su extensión y al llegar a la punta succionaba levemente para volver a meter toda su excitación dentro de su cavidad. Los dedos de su compañero masajearon su periné por encima del bóxer que había dejado a medio quitar y deseó que acelerara las cosas.

-...Deja eso... -Metió sus manos entre sus cabellos y le empujó para que le soltara. -Voy a... correrme si... sigues... -Y entonces le soltó, provocándole escalofríos.

Terminó de quitarle la ropa y se sintió extraño de estar desnudo frente a él; pero que el menor se le quedara mirando absorto le permitió olvidarse de ese sentimiento. Aprovechó su distracción y levantó una de sus rodillas para rozar la entrepierna ajena y sonrió con suficiencia cuando le escuchó gemir, soltó una carcajada ante el súbito movimiento del otro que le hizo volver a bajar la pierna. Se miraron fijamente un momento hasta que el más bajo se levantó para buscar algo entre sus cosas.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían en la habitación del de ojos verdes así como tampoco era la primera vez que tomaban esas posiciones, sin embargo ha pasado un tiempo desde que le tocó estar abajo.

Curvó su espalda al sentir su mano bajar por su ingle hasta su bragadura y jadeó rauco cuando acarició su periné hasta su entrada. El frío tacto del lubricante le provocó escalofríos y la sensación viscosa le incomodó pero todo eso fue remplazado cuando el peliverde introdujo su dedo índice en su entrada. Se aferró a las cobijas con fuerza mientras se abría paso un segundo dedo y mordió su labio inferior para evitar que salieran sonidos de su boca.

Le costaba acostumbrarse a estar debajo de él y más darle el gusto de satisfacerlo, pero no podía negar que era bueno en esto. Sus dedos se movieron lentamente dentro de él, tocando las paredes de su recto haciéndole estremecer, _mierda_.

-Basta... -Le pidió bajo su aliento, el otro le escuchó atentamente -... es... suficiente... -Venirse con sólo sus dedos sería humillante.

Atendió a su pedido y tras sacar sus dedos se acomodó entre sus piernas, colocando estás a los costados de su cadera y sin avisar le penetró. Pensó en fastidiarlo un poco y le rodeó con la piernas para acercarlo más y provocar que entrara más.

-¡K-Kacchan! -Replicó, se encorvó encima de él y apenas se sostuvo con las manos.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro y quiso besarle pero sabía que si lo hacía una vez más le diría todo, no podría soportarlo.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de él y se aferró a su espalda, impidiendo que se alejara mucho de él y evitando tener que mirarlo. Al principio fue lento y podía sentir con detalle la forma en que su propio cuerpo se adaptaba al miembro ajeno. Era fascinante de una manera extraña. Salía hasta que sólo la punta quedaba y entraba en un ritmo flemático que le hacía gemir ronco; enterró las uñas contra la piel del menor y ajustó sus piernas con más fuerza en su cintura, apretando el miembro del otro.

-... No tan... fuerte... -Gruñó en su oído.

-Pero... te gusta... ¿no? -Se burló de él y movió sus caderas para que su miembro llegara más al fondo, se ciñó aún más a su alrededor y le escuchó bufar largamente.

En desquite Izuku le embistió efusivo y arqueó la espalda cuando golpeó su próstata, un gemido quebrado salió de su garganta y rasgó la espalda de su compañero. _Joder_. Su propio miembro resintió el contacto, necesitaba correrse.

Soltó a Deku para encargarse de su erección pero aquél no se lo permitió. Agarró sus muñecas y las sostuvo contra el colchón, aprisionándolo. Sus ojos verdes enfocaron los suyos y se sintió intimidado.

-¿Qué estás...? -Mas no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Volvió a penetrarle con ímpetu y espasmos bajaron desde su cadera hasta la punta de sus dedos. Refunfuñó e intentó soltarse, sin éxito alguno. Empujó de nuevo contra él, sintió su escroto golpear contra sus nalgas y su excitación comenzó a dolerle.

-... Deku... tú... -Se mordió el labio cuando el susodicho embistió de nuevo, _maldición_ , lo estaba disfrutando.

-...Kacchan. -Jadeó, su aliento le quemó.

La cadencia de sus caderas continuó, escalofríos subían por su columna tras cada estocada y perdía el control de su cuerpo, sufriendo sacudidas involuntarias. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Le llamó incontables veces y supo que estaba al borde del clímax, él también; inesperadamente el peliverde soltó sus muñecas y en una larga y profunda embestida se acercó a besarlo, por su parte aprovechó la cercanía y le abrazó mientras respondía el contacto. Un calor indescriptible le llenó por dentro y sufrió varios espasmos cuando se corrió finalmente.

Estaba exhausto, Midoriya se había dejado caer encima de él y le abrazaba firmemente.

-Kacchan... yo... -Sabía lo que le quería decir.

En el fondo deseaba escucharlo, muy en el fondo, por eso no se lo permitió. Atrapó sus labios con impaciencia y todas las palabras se derritieron en su lengua.

Es demasiado vergonzoso decirlo y lo es más que él se lo diga.


End file.
